Stupid Grin
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: 'When you pull away that stupid grin is back on your face again and you know you can't get rid of it. It's there and it's there to stay for the rest of your life and oh don't you know it.' Brittana future headcanon fluff based on the show's finale. Mentions of Brittana babies.


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters of Glee belong to Fox – I own nothing. Plot and story are mine.

* * *

_Ok, just wanted to post a version of this up on here after I initially posted it over on Tumblr. Anyway, after the finale I couldn't help myself from writing this little drabble so enjoy!_

* * *

You know you should feel guilty for missing Rachel's big moment for a second time but you can't find it in your heart to come up with a reason why you don't. You've come to an understanding with the small brunette that sometimes life just gets in the way. For a moment you consider it a bad idea to continually use that excuse over again but in reality it's true. Now you're grown up life _does_ get in the way. You have bills to pay and a family to support. Well, rather a family that you will _need_ to support.

As you round the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top you can't stop the silly grin forming on your face as your wife comes into sight, her feet up on the coffee table whilst her hands cradle her stomach as she waits for you. You feel that same fire you felt in the pit of your stomach the day you got married and it's just as strong as it was back then, even after being married for so long. But she could and can always do that to you, make you warm and fuzzy on the inside as if it was always the first time with her.

It's this feeling that propels you those last few steps, sitting down on the couch as the awards ceremony has already begun on the TV. But you don't really care. It's not that you don't like Rachel, at one point you couldn't even stand to be in the same room as her let alone be friends with her, but your attention is elsewhere. Like it has been for the past six months your attention is solely on the protruding belly that is your unborn child, unable to stop yourself from reaching out and touching it. Your fingers ghost over the top as if it's the most fragile precious thing on the planet and when you look up there is a bright smile beaming right back at you.

Then you feel that tug in your stomach, the one you've always felt when you're around her and you can't stop yourself from leaning in, pressing your lips against hers as your hand rests flat on her stomach, hers coming up to cover it seconds later. You don't think life could get any better as your thumb starts rubbing back and forth as you kiss, everything else around you blotting out and just leaving you and her as if you were the only two people left on the planet. When you pull away that stupid grin is back on your face again and you know you can't get rid of it. It's there and it's there to stay for the rest of your life and oh don't you know it.

When your eyes open all you see is her. Brittany's beaming right back at you as if you are the only thing in the universe that matters and for a moment that's what it feels like until she brings you from your thoughts by breaking the blissful silence that had enveloped you like a comforting blanket.

"Santana"

"Huh?" Is all you can reply back as your words fail you in this precious moment.

"We're gonna miss it"

The giggle that emits from her mouth has your goofy smile growing tenfold, if that's even possible, and you lean into the hand that she cups your face with. You turn your head and place a kiss to her palm before settling into the couch, making yourself comfortable before opening up your arms outstretched wide. She melts into them without a second thought and cranes her head so that you can place a soft kiss to her lips.

When you relax back into holding her your hands automatically find her stomach and rest over your unborn child, pressing a kiss to the top of Brittany's head as her hand covers your own once more. When you feel her restless fingers trail over yours and come to finger your wedding ring you feel that fire in your stomach ignite once more along with a kick from the baby. Looking up at the screen with a smile you see that Rachel wins the TONY award for a second time (as if that wasn't a given - it's Rachel Berry for God sakes) but all you can focus on is the beautiful woman in your arms that you get to call your wife.

Just knowing that you are truly starting your lives together with your first child on the way you don't think life can get any better than it is right now in this moment.


End file.
